Qoutes
Quotes Bolt Your deal just expired. What is this red liquid coming from my paw? I'll never let them get you Penny. (repeatedly) That information's classified. Yeah, a cat. And when I find him, (laughs) when I find him, I'm gonna make that cat wish he were never born. Mittens, if uh... If I don't chase bad guys, then what am I? I mean, what... (sighs) Mittens Listen Cujo, I got some pretty wicked claws under these mitts. Do not, I beg of you, do not make me bring out these bad boys. It gets ugly. Yeah, well, your deal just expired. Now get lost. Yeah, I'm really scared now. (refering to Penny) Look, she doesn't want just any dog, she loves you. She's your person Bolt. And you are her dog. I don't know what's going on here, but I'm just a little concerned about the number of lunatics on this trip. My limit is one. The real world hurts, doesn't it? But you wouldn't know about that, would you? Rhino Let it begin, let it begin, let it begin! Do my eyes decieve me? Is this some apparition I see before me? Or could it be, my hero?! Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh! You're Bolt the superdog! You're fully awesome! Yeah, well, my ancestry isn't all hamster, I'm one-sixteenth wolf, with, you know, a little wolverine in there some where, but that's besides the point. We have before us a legend. Bolt the superdog. he can outrun speeding missiles, and burn through solid metal with his heat vision, ooh ooh and best of all, he can obliterate large structures with his super bark. Dialouge Penny: (First line) That one. Shopkeep: Here boy. Penny: You're heavy. (Puppy Bolt licks her face) And slobbery. (Puts collar on) There.You're a good boy. You're my good boy. (Phone rings) Penny: Hello? Penny's TV dad: Penny, I don't have much time. Penny: Daddy? Are you okay? Penny's TV dad: Something's come up at work, honey. Daddy's not gonna be home for a while. Penny: I don't understand. Penny's TV dad: You can't go back to the house, Penny. Okay? Penny: What's happening? Penny's TV dad: It's alright. You won't be alone. You have Bolt. (pause) I've altered him. (another pause) He can protect you now. (in building) Dr. Calico: ...taken care of. Which, of course, is wonderful news. Everything is positioning nicely. (on rooftop) Penny: There he is. Dr. Calico. (lets Bolt look through the binoculors and Bolt growls) (building) Calico's associate: Any luck getting our guest to spill his guts? Dr. Calico: Oh, his guts will spill. One way or another. Penny's TV dad: Never! I'll never talk! (rooftop) Penny: (gasps) Daddy! (building) You're beginning to irk me, proffesor. I am irked. And that will not do. Has the package arrived? I think it might make our dear friend a bit more communicative. Calico's associate: I'm sending an agent to pick it up. Dr. Calico: Gorgeous! Have him bring it to me on the first flight. (outside) Penny: Bolt, let's go. (They chase the thug into an alley, who vanishes and reappears in a car at the end of the alleyway) (on the screen in the car) Dr. Calico: We only need the girl. (Thug drives the car at Bolt and Penny. Bolt flips the car over. Penny knocks on the upside-down car's window and it rolls up) Thug: What? Penny: Where's Calico? Thug: I'm not talking to you. (Cut to Bolt holding the car off a bridge) Thug: Bolivia, Bolivia! Calico's in Bolivia! Near Lake Rogaguado Penny: Lake Rogaguado. I should have known. (Penny looks up, seeing three of Calico's helicopters approaching) Come on, Bolt. Let's go. Category:Bolt (movie)